


Tales From Automata

by Lalafell_Princess



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, watch the shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalafell_Princess/pseuds/Lalafell_Princess
Summary: A collection of short stories detailing minor, novelty moments between the years 11,942 and 11,945 on the satellite known as the Bunker.
Relationships: 2B & 6O (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata), 9S & 21O (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	1. Curiosity Killed the Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Watch with amazement as I continue to avoid writing sad fics for this fandom and instead write more cute fluff. XD I've had tons of ideas for little stories like these over the past few months of being neck-deep in this fandom, and I wanted to put them into a sort of 'Bunker shenanigans' compilation. I have no idea how many there will end up being; we'll just have to see! If you have any ideas for silly stories like these, let me know! Maybe I'll end up writing about them. ;)

A shrill scream rings out around the command room. A hush falls over the operators as they pause in their various endeavors. They glance about, looking for the source of the commotion.

All eyes land on Operator 6O. She’s standing on top of her chair, a look of horror plastered to her face. Under her designated desk is a creature with eight legs, calmly crawling on the floor.

“GET IT AWAY!” she shrieks again. The nearby operators stand as well, moving away from the disturbance, looking nearly as queasy as 6O. The Commander looks up from her terminal, sighing and craning her neck, trying to figure out what has her operators in such a tizzy.

9S hears all this from the hallway. He’s just finished up a session in the server room and is heading to meet up with 2B; it’s almost time for her maintenance check. At 6O’s scream, however, he halts his course and heads for the command room, curiosity and concern leading him on.

“What’s going on in here? Everything okay?” he asks one of the operators on the back row.

“Something’s scurrying around under 6O’s desk,” she replies, panic in her voice. “No one will go near it. Oh, the Commander is going to have our heads…”

“Something scurrying?” This has definitely peaked his interest. He pushes his way through the terrified women, finally reaching 6O, who’s still squirming on top of her chair. “9S, _help!_ ” she pleads.

He kneels down, fascination on his face. “Wow, a _spider!_ How did it get in here?” He’s looking at it from every angle. “Maybe it got a ride back on a YoRHa unit… does it have a web somewhere? What’s it been eating? There’s certainly no insects here on the Bunker to eat…”

6O whimpers. “Aren’t you going to _do_ something about it?!”

“I thought you liked creatures from earth,” he retorts. “Pod, get a picture of this.” There’s a flash from his pod at his words.

“Not ones with _so many legs!_ ” she screeches. “Get it out, _please!_ ”

“All right, what’s this commotion about?” The Commander is striding up, 2B behind her. The operators quickly move to the side, but stay far away from 6O’s desk.

“Look, Commander! It’s a spider! Isn’t this neat?” 9S is like a kid showing off his trading card collection.

“It is _not_ neat!” 6O protests.

“This is what’s hindering you all from working?” the Commander asks sternly, but she stays a healthy distance back from the desk herself.

2B moves forward, frowning. “9S, move.”

He stands, and she brings her heel down on the spider. There’s a decently loud _crunch_ , and all the operators breathe a sigh of relief.

Not 9S. “ _2B!_ I was gonna study that more! This was such a rare opportunity!”

“Get back to work, you lot,” the Commander barks as everyone returns to their desks. 9S looks heartbroken as 6O pats him on the shoulder. “It was for the best,” she whispers.

“You’d think there was a goliath in here,” 2B mutters as she takes her leave with 9S.

He’s dragging his feet. “A once in a lifetime opportunity, I’m telling you…”


	2. Bitter Sweets

“2B, do you know what a brownie is?”

2B and 9S have just returned to the Bunker from a mission. 9S has been particularly chatty today. She lets him talk, too proud to admit she enjoys it.

“It’s like a dessert that humans make,” he continues. “It’s warm and gooey, and tastes very sweet… What I wouldn’t give to try one…”

Instead of saying, ‘we don’t need to eat to be sustained,’ or, ‘this conversation is meaningless,’ she finds herself replying, “I know. I’ve had one.”

He chokes, stopping in the middle of the hallway. “ _What_?! How?! When?!”

“6O,” she responds calmly. “She made them once, utilizing items from storage and things I brought her. Don’t ask me how.”

“How were they?” he asks with bated breath.

She thinks for a moment. “…Well, out of all the things I could eat pointlessly, I think I would choose a brownie more times than not.”

He’s silent, mulling this over. _If she likes them that much, I’ve got to figure out how to make them,_ he thinks to himself. _But how?_

[2 weeks later]

“Pod, locate 9S’s black box signal.”

2B has been searching the entire Bunker for her partner. She’s checked his room, the server room, the command room, the hangar… there’s only so many places he could be; it’s not that big of a satellite. So where is he?

“Signal detected.” Pod’s information points to an obscure corner, over by bulk storage. What’s he doing there?

She heads to his position, pushing thoughts of foul play from her mind. Something’s probably just captivated his attention again… He’s surely fine… Surely…

The door slides open, revealing a most intriguing sight. 9S is hunched over a vent on the wall, cursing. Soot covers his clothing, and a burnt smell hangs in the air. In his hands is some kind of makeshift tray, and he’s pulling this out of the vent.

“9S? What’s going on?” she asks, and he jumps about a foot in the air.

“2B?! Ah, uh, what are you doing here?” He hides his hands behind his back, grinning unconvincingly.

“I asked you first.” She walks up to him, peering into the vent. “…Are you attempting to bake something?”

“No!” he stammers. “No, of course not! That would be silly! What a…a waste of time that would be…”

She pushes him to the side and pulls out the tray. Caked onto its surface are burnt globs of some sort. “…Were you trying to make brownies?”

He sighs in defeat. “Okay, yeah, I was. I…wanted to surprise you with some, since you said you enjoyed it when 6O made them… It’s proving to be much harder than I thought, though.”

Her insides scream at her to smile and laugh at his pure, genuine attempt to impress her. Instead she crosses her arms, frowning. “You could’ve just asked her for help, you know.”

“Yeah, I suppose… I wanted to give it a shot on my own, but…”

She then breaks off the top part of one of the globs, placing it between her lips. She shutters at the crumbly texture and hard, bitter taste, but plays it off cool. “…Still, your attempt is admirable. You didn’t set the Bunker on fire, at least.” The barest traces of a smirk quirk the edges of her mouth. “Thank you, 9S.”

He stutters out a reply, offering an embarrassed smile. “S-sure thing, 2B…”

He sure makes it hard to not get attached to him, doesn't he?


	3. Happy Birthday

“Happy birthday, 2B!”

“Birth…day? Huh?”

Operator 6O stands in the automatic door to 2B’s quarters. She’s grinning from ear to ear, hands behind her back. 2B sits up, swinging her legs around to the edge of her bed. What is 6O going on about this time?

“It’s January 7th! The day you were created two years ago! Humans celebrated each year on the day they were born, and it was called a ‘birthday.’” 6O squirms with delight as she speaks.

“Huh.” It is indeed January 7th. 2B can’t quite remember the exact day she was constructed, but she trusts 6O to have it right. Why does this information matter in the first place, though? It’s not as if they’re going to hold a celebration for such a thing.

6O suddenly looks sheepish, her line of sight shifting closer to 2B’s boots instead of her face. “It was, uh, also customary to get gifts for those celebrating their birthdays. So…here.”

She brings her hands around, revealing a small box. It’s covered in some kind of shiny paper, a ribbon sticking off its surface. 2B takes it, her expression impossible to read. Inside the box is a black bow made from silky fabric.

“I thought it might look nice on you,” 6O says, her voice even higher than usual. “You deserve to look cute, even in combat.”

2B’s mouth forms a thin line. Something like this is completely pointless to an android. And yet…the genuine sincerity from 6O is charming. She must’ve gone to a lot of trouble to secure this, and she even wrapped it up neatly. The gesture is meaningful, even if the gift itself isn’t necessary.

2B places the bow in her ivory hair, fitting it seamlessly against her matching black headband. “Do I have it on right?”

6O nearly squeals. “Yes! Aw, it looks so good on you, 2B!” She claps her hands. “I’m so glad you like it!”

The edges of 2B’s lips quirk up. “I do. Thank you, 6O.”

The operator then rushes forward, wrapping her arms around 2B in a tight embrace. “I’m so happy to be your operator,” she whispers into her shoulder. “Happy birthday.”

2B stiffens, but doesn’t push her away. What is she supposed to do here? One of her hands comes up to shakily pat 6O’s back. Hopefully that’s the correct action to take.

After a moment 6O abruptly pulls away. “S-sorry, got a little ahead of myself…” She runs a hand through her hair, looking everywhere but at the android before her. “I, uh, better get back to work. See ya around!” With a quick wave, she dashes out of the room.

2B tilts her head, amused. 6O will always be an enigma to her. But a friendly, trustworthy, irreplaceable enigma nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, 2B!! I wanted to make sure and include some interactions that aren't just between her and 9S in this collection. Because while I do ship them extremely hard, there are lots of other equally important relationships in the game that deserve to be explored!


	4. A Watery Secret

He found this place some time ago.

There aren’t many ‘hidden’ areas on the Bunker, by any means. But leave it to a Scanner to find the little nooks and crannies no one else ever bothers with. Extra storage rooms, supply closets, repository lofts…they were pleasant places to be when one wanted a little peace and quiet. That’s surprisingly hard to come by, even up in the stillness of space. There’s always something going on, whether a mission briefing, training, or maintenance upkeep. Sometimes a boy just wants to be alone; is that so much to ask?

This particular side room is one of his favorites. The empty metal vats are what first drew him in. They may have once functioned as storage transports, but have long since lain unused. The faucet on the wall is meant for janitorial purposes, accompanied by a decent supply of soap containers.

All of this spells out one thing for 9S: a luxurious place to enjoy a hot bath.

Bathing is unnecessary for androids. Unnecessary, yes, but still pleasant. No one else seems to get that. He would soak for hours if he could get away with it. Usually he only ever gets about an hour in before his pod reports someone looking for him. He’ll take what he can get.

He has, as of yet, to be found out. There’s no rule from Command against this sort of behavior, per say, but it would probably still be frowned upon. If the Commander were to just _try_ this, she’d surely make baths mandatory for all YoRHa. They’re so _relaxing_. Performance and morale would skyrocket.

He’s just come back from a long Earth expedition. After his scheduled maintenance, he slipped back here to indulge. The water is warm, soothing his weary limbs. He’s tried all the soaps available in the past, and his favorite by far is the green one that smells like apples. He doesn’t understand why it’s green, though. Aren’t apples red? Maybe there are different kinds. Or maybe this is the scent of unripe apples?

He loves the bubbles the soap makes. What a fun chemical reaction. Baths are much better with bubbles. He’s tried bathing down on Earth, in rivers or lakes. Something just doesn’t feel the same, though, and not just because the water is much colder or lacks soap. Maybe it’s the fear of wading in too deep. Androids aren’t exactly known for their buoyancy. Or perhaps it feels like the moose are judging him, sitting out there in just his compression shorts. In here, there’s no prying eyes, woodland or otherwise. It’s just him and the bubbles.

His head rests on his arms, squeaky clean, over the side of the basin. This is the life, all right. If this is even a shred of how it feels to be human, then they must’ve had it _good_. Maybe this is what it’ll be like after the war. Then he can take all the baths he wants. He can go shopping at the commercial facility, go fishing in the ocean, maybe try some human food…

“ _There_ you are, 9S.”

A cool female voice shatters his daydream. His eyes snap open, horror forming his mouth into a perfect circle. Operator 21O stands before him, hands on her hips.

“ _Operator?!_ ” He quickly folds his body up, water and soapsuds seeping onto the floor from his abrupt movements. “U-uh, don’t you usually call first?” His skin feels like it’s on fire.

“I was told to check on you personally to make sure your maintenance was proceeding apace. You weren’t in your quarters, however, so I had to track you down manually.” She’s glowering. “ _What_ exactly are you doing in here?”

“…Bathing,” he squeaks. “I didn’t have any active assignments, so I came here for a while. It helps me unwind…” His words are shaky and halting. He’s certainly in for it now…

However, instead of threats of reporting this to the Commander or reprimands for sneaking off somewhere, 21O merely sighs. “Very well. Please let me know when you’ve finished. You’re not due for any duties for three hours, and there’s nothing strictly forbidding—bathing—so I _suppose_ I’ll let this slide.”

“Th-thanks,” he sputters, surprised.

She turns on her heel, pausing. “…You’re an odd one, 9S. Please don’t ever change.” With that, she exits the room.

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” he wonders aloud, splaying his limbs out once more. His pulse is still going a mile a minute. At this rate, it’ll take him ages to relax again.

“Unknown. Given statement too vague to decipher,” his pod replies.

“It was more rhetorical than anything…” He sinks down in the water, bubbles springing up around him as he sighs out of his nose. Maybe he’ll ask 2B.


	5. Bless the Rains

9S lollygags his way down the long corridor. He runs his gloved fingers along the pristine white wall, careful not the smudge the windows. Last time he did that, the Commander was not happy. 

A largescale mission is in the works for him to carry out on the surface, but until then, he’s got some free time. Usually he’d head directly for the server room to continue his research, but today he thought he’d take a stroll around the Bunker’s perimeter walkways.

He pauses his stride, settling against the window frame. Earth sure is pretty from space. Of course, it’s even prettier in person, but watching the swirling clouds and green continents upon the bright blue ball is enjoyable as well. His head bumps against the glass—so much for not smudging it—as he sighs contently, bobbing his head in time with the tune.

Tune… Wait, what? He sits up, confusion twisting his mouth as he listens. There’s definitely music playing. From where? His eyes dart down the hallway, left and right. No one is present except for him. The only other thing nearby is 2B’s room, across the way…

He creeps over, pressing his ear to the door. The music is coming from inside for sure. Curiosity burns a hole in his chest next to his hammering heart as he contemplates what to do. What can possibly be going on in there?

The automatic door makes the decision for him as it registers his touch and opens abruptly. He nearly falls to the floor but he catches himself, his head whipping up. This time his synthetic heart nearly short-circuits at what he sees.

2B stands, her back to him. It seems she didn’t hear the door open. She’s peering out her own window, her elegant, gloved fingers tapping on her desk in time with the beat. Pod 042 sits on the bed; that’s what’s playing the music. Now in the room, he can more clearly make out the lyrics:

_ I hear the drums echoing tonight _

_ But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation _

_ She's coming in, 12:30 flight _

_ The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation _

_ I stopped an old man along the way _

_ Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies _

_ He turned to me as if to say, “Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you” _

His knowledge of human songs is limited; they only have so much information on the old world. He’s studied what little there is, though. He’s even brought it up with her before, speaking on how fascinating it is. The musical swells, the harmony, the way humans expressed their deepest thoughts and feelings through song. She just dismissed it, as she did with all his irrelevant research.

But the scene unfolding before him proves she’s taken it to heart. He barely dares to breathe as the next verse starts after, from what he knows of musical composition, the first chorus finishes. It should play again after this verse, and then lead to a final reprise. He doesn’t want to miss any of this.

2B’s body continues to sway rhythmically, her heels gently hitting the floor as her knees bounce. The subtle movements of the skin along her open-backed dress is enough to make him want to scream. This heightens exponentially as the chorus starts again, and her lips part as she begins to sing along:

_ It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you _

_ There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do _

_ I bless the rains down in Africa _

_ Gonna take some time to do the things we never had _

Normally, he’d try and dissect these words.  _ Africa…that’s a continent, right? On the dark half of Earth? Record rains would fall there…Humans would perform rituals for rain…Maybe this is a rain dance song?  _ At the present moment, however, his mind seems to have stopped working altogether. The only thing filling his thoughts is the sweet, velvety sound of 2B’s voice as she perfectly matches the timbre of the song.

His knowledge of musical theory doesn’t fail him. After another line, the chorus begins again. She continues to sing, but her words don’t match lyrics for a moment. She’s so quiet, he would’ve missed it if he wasn’t hanging on to her every syllable. The real words are:  _ Hurry boy, she’s waiting there for you _ , but instead, she leans forward and whispers:  _ Hurry Nines, I’m waiting here for you _ …

He covers his mouth to keep his frenzied squeaks from escaping, eyes as wide as they can go. He can’t handle this anymore. Shaking legs inch him backwards before he slips and summersaults into the hall. The door shuts back into place as he lays motionless on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. The fluorescent lights waver in and out of focus as tears blur his vision, and great, heaving breaths shake his body. 

Though muffled, he can still make out the song’s tune as it finishes and fades to nothing.

[Several days later]

“Huh? What’s this?”

There’s a strange object on 2B’s desk as she enters her room. It’s small enough to fit in her hand, its black rectangular surface shining. There’s some kind of scroll wheel, and when she taps it, a screen flashes to life. A long list of words fills her view. Some kind of blue cord is connected to the bottom, forking out towards the top.

“Are these…song titles?”

“Analysis: it is a device humans would use to listen to entertainment portably. Commonly referred to as a ‘music player,’” Pod 042 informs her.

There’s a note tucked underneath it.  _ I refurbished this for you…maybe it’ll inspire you to sing out loud more. The world needs more beautiful things like that. _

She bites her lip, heartrate accelerating as the note crumples in her shaking hand. Tears swim in her eyes, but she blinks them away. A shuddering breath leaves her as she holds the music player tight against her chest. 

She’ll cherish it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this one stretch the canon vibe a little bit thin? Probably. Do I care? Not really. XD  
> I feel like the androids would probably only have like super classic songs available to them in the archives, and this one just seemed appropriate for this little story <3 and it's certainly a classic~


	6. Sugar, Sugar

“You wanted to see me, Commander?”

2B stands at attention before Commander White. She loosens her stance as White begins to speak in an emotionless tone. “Yes. It’s about your partner, 9S.”

2B’s stomach tightens, a wave of unease passing over her. She keeps a straight face, but her eyes widen behind her goggles. What about 9S…? Is it… Surely it isn’t time… She’d  _ just  _ taken care of the last one… Is he getting quicker at this…?

White continues. “It seems he’s gotten ahold of something he shouldn’t have, as usual.” A small sigh. “Please go find him and take care of the issue in the best way you see fit.”

“Understood.” There’s a slight waver in 2B’s hand as it comes up to her chest in acknowledgement of White’s order. She leaves the command room, clenching and unclenching her fists.

“Unit 9S’s black box signal found.” Pod 042’s voice echoes in the hallway as she walks stiffly forward. He’s probably in the server room, reveling in whatever he’s found… She swallows hard, burying any emotions threatening to surface. She’s done this so many times, but it never gets any easier…

To her surprise, 9S is not where she thought, but in a separate side room used for storage. Maybe he thinks he can hide. Of course he can’t; not while his black box is giving him away. But forbidden things often lead to irrational thoughts…

The door slides open, and she stops in confusion. 9S isn’t cowering in a corner, or pouring over confidential data. No, he’s twirling in the center of the room, humming some lighthearted tune. When he spots her, his mouth opens into a huge grin.

“2B! Wow, I never knew there were  _ three  _ of you!” He’s staggering, clearly dizzy, as he laughs loudly. “You’ll be unstoppable now!”

“9S, what’s going on?” Her sense of dread is replaced with bewilderment, and a hint of amusement.

It’s as though he’s practically  _ vibrating _ as he slumps forward against her, nuzzling his hair against her neck. “What do you mean? I’ve never felt so good in my  _ entire life _ !”

Now that’s he’s closer, she can see a ring of some kind of colored substance around his mouth, and his scent is extremely sweet. “9S, what… What have you been eating?”

He jumps back, clicking his boots together. “Oh! Oh! Do you want some, 2B? It’s  _ so good _ !” He starts spinning again.

She glances around the room. There’s more colored powder on the floor leading to a flimsy green box marked  _ Fun Dip _ . Inside are several empty wrappers, all smelling as sickly sweet as 9S. She’s no Scanner, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what happened.

Regardless, Pod 153 spells it out for her. “Hypothesis: 9S has consumed copious amounts of sugar, and is now experiencing a ‘sugar rush.’”

“Oh, great,” she sighs, watching as 9S climbs on top of some storage crates and kicks his feet wildly in the air. Where did he even get this from? Leave it to a Scanner to find such odd relics from the old world…

“Proposal: tire him out so he’ll stop,” Pod 042 advises.

“I can’t take him out around the other YoRHa like this!” she argues, mostly with herself. “There’s not enough room for that on the Bunker, anyway… He’ll need a lot of space…”

“Earth contains abundant space,” her pod continues.

She thinks for a moment. That’s a valid point; if she can get him to the surface, he can run in circles in the city ruins for a while, and then she can bring him back. Hopefully that would be enough to calm him down.

“9S,” she says, in the same timbre as if she were speaking to a child. “Do you want to go on…an adventure with me?”

He stops moving at her words, sitting up. “Yeah!! Where are we going?”

“Somewhere fun.” She motions towards the door. “C’mon, let’s go.”

She hopes to get him to the transporter without raising too much of a commotion, but that’s nothing more than wishful thinking. Before she can stop him, he jumps onto her back, wrapping his arms around her neck. “Ride, my mighty steed! Yaaaah!”

She carries him piggyback out into the hall, moving as swiftly as she can. Her eyes dart about, hoping no one will see this absolutely ridiculous scene. They’ll certainly  _ hear  _ it , however, as 9S has taken it upon himself to serenade her all the way to the transporter.

“’Cause we’re gonna shout it loooooooouuuuud, even if our words seem meaningleeeeeess…!!”

She huffs, hoisting him up under his knees to keep his wiggly body from falling. Just how much sugar did he even have?! Neither of them are  _ ever  _ going to here the end of this…

There’s a brief moment of success when she shoves him into a transporter, following suit herself in the adjacent one. Curious heads have begun poking out of doorways, but the pair are gone before they can be seen. Operator 6O snickers as she peeks around the command room corridor. “Sounds like  _ someone  _ found something sweet to eat!”

Down on the surface, 2B and 9S are safely deposited. Something 2B neglected to remember, however, is the fact that the transporter is smack in the middle of the Resistance camp. She swears under her breath. She needs to get him out into the open, and fast.

9S is quickly down on his knees, cradling the small wildflowers growing in a patch of grass nearby. He plucks one up, messily placing it behind 2B’s ear. “Gorgeous, just like you!” he says much too loudly.

She grits her teeth, yanking him towards the exit. All eyes are on them as his skips at her side, meaningless noises streaming from his mouth. Once they reach the clearing outside, she pushes his forward. “9S, look! A human!”

He squeals. “ _ Really _ ?! Where?!”

She puts her hand on her forehead in mock disappointment. “Aw, they just went behind those buildings over there. If you run, I bet you could find them!”

“I’m on it!!” He speeds off, and it’s the absolute fastest she’s ever seen him move.

She leans against the wall, exhausted. This is  _ not  _ what she was expecting when the Commander said 9S had gotten into something he shouldn’t have. She’s glad it’s not the usual treatment she has to give him when he’s too curious…but it’s no less tiring.

“2B, what’s going on?” Anemone then strides over, looking concerned. “What’s gotten into 9S? Is it…a logic virus?”

2B shakes her head, pursing her lips. “No, it’s nothing like that. I’m afraid 9S has merely had a little too much sugar.”

As if on cue, 9S’s voice carries on the breeze from across the way. “Where are you, humanly human? I want to plaaaaay!”

2B’s lips quirk up for a moment. “I’m just letting him get his energy out, and then I’ll bring him back to the Bunker. Sorry if he’s a bit…disruptive.”

Anemone laughs, genuinely. “You’re a good soldier, 2B. You take good care of your fellow units.” She pats 2B’s shoulder.

“I try,” 2B says simply, watching as 9S begins picking up rocks in the river and peering under them, as if a human could be hiding under one.

About twenty minutes later she’s peeling him out of the transporter and sweeping him up in her arms on the Bunker. He’s completely conked out, and she takes this opportunity to wipe the powdered sugar from his mouth. She places him in his room before reporting back to the Commander.

“I assume the mission was a success,” White says, eyeing the messy state of 2B and the flower in her hair.

“Yes, Commander. He’s sleeping soundly in his chambers.” 2B nods. “He should make a full recovery.”

“Your efforts are appreciated. You may go.”

2B takes her leave, the Operators watching from above. 6O giggles again. “Only 2B could handle 9S when he’s like that!”

She very well could be correct.


End file.
